On The Good Ship Going Merry
by Tora Macaw
Summary: Now, sit right back and you'll hear a tale, a tale of a faithful ship..No! No! Stop! Not THAT ship! good grief, the OTHER one! The one with the Ram's head and the straw hat skull and crossbones..One fine day, our favourite Seigaku boys take a day training
1. now, sit right back

Hello and welcome my very first crossover fic! This has been especially written for a very dear friend of mine known as "Inui's bastard love child" and BELIEVE ME! you don't want to try her juice...its lethal!

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis,...yes, the world does know that by now I'm sure. And I don't own One Piece either. OY! Luffy! Give me back my lunch! Grrr..someone hand me a giant mouse trap...

"On the good ship Going Merry."

Story: Tora Macaw.

" Six games to one! Seigaku wins!"

Swinging his left arm up so his racket rested lightly on his shoulder, Ryoma Echizen tugged at his cap as he smirked across the net at his thoroughly defeated St Rudolph opponent, then contemptuously turned his back to strut from the battle field. Overhead, the sun blazed as a golden fury and snowy clouds streamed before it as natures victory banners.

For a brief moment, the dark-haired youth turned his face to the day star and closed his eyes as he drew a deep, frustrated breath. Reddish light glowed through his lids as the soft breeze caressed his skin and stirred up loose tendrils of black bangs as they hung down from under the confines of his hat. Chasing the disappointing yet smug thought of '_No contest'_ from his mind by turning his attention to his team mates, the young singles star past through the gate to enjoy the enthusiastic acclaim of his friends.

" O Chibi! You did it!" cried Eiji while slinging an arm about him.

" A stunning victory." added Oishi while subtly prying the flame-haired player's limb from Ryoma's shoulders so the others could get a word in.

Looming over the shorter boy, Tezuka stared down his nose as always and commended his performance with a firm; " Well done Echizen."

" Mada mada" he replied unconcerned. " Excuse me Tezuka sempai."

Braking free of his happy fan club, the seventh grader walked steadily toward the distant drinking fountains. The sound of footsteps trotting up behind him made him half turn his head in annoyance, but his irritation at once faded as he grinned up into a pair of warmly glowing purple orbs.

" Hey Echizen! Great game!"

" Game? No Momo' sempai, it was a slaughter." said the smaller boy with a grimace as he lowered his head to hide the disappointment lurking in his eyes.

" Ah..never mind!" answered the bristle-haired upper classman cheerfully as he scooped his friend into his arms and hugged him against his chest. " So, you still coming on Sunday's cruise?"

Ryoma allowed himself to enjoy Momo's warm embrace for a few minutes before wriggling free, then smiling up at him. " Yes. I'm looking forward to it."

Beautiful amethyst eyes gazed into Green-gold orbs as the older boy nodded happily, then together the pair walked to the liquid dispensing tiled convenience located at the tennis courts northern most end. Leaning his back against the fountains rear support wall, the Seigaku power house player fondly watched the short singles star slake his thirst; then grinned as Ryoma straightened and his mouth split into a huge yawn.

" So tired." Murmured the youth while sleepily rubbing his eyes.

Slipping a supporting arm around his little friend as the smaller boy's legs began to buckle, Momoshiro guided him over to where soft grass and shady trees beckoned. Lowering himself, he rested his back against a smooth trunk then gently coaxed Ryoma to lay down on the lush green of natures carpet and get some rest. Laying his head in his lap, the dark-haired youth completely gave himself up to pleasure of smooth fingertips tenderly whispering through his still sweat-damp hair as his thoughts drifted onto the coming weekend.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sunday morning dawned bright and clear, with the sort of perfection that had Ryoma almost purring with pleasure as he scrambled aboard the mini bus with his team mates. Slipping into the driver's seat, Ryuzaki looked over her shoulder and beamed at her charges. " All ready? Then lets go!"

The engine roared into life and with a painful crunching of gears ( followed by the old coaches comical curse at the cantankerous vehicle ), it then decided to behave and rolled its way smoothly toward the coast.

" Nya! I can't wait! I love boats!" cried Eiji as his azure eyes sparkled with stars and his raised fists balled in his excitement.

Beside him, Oishi smiled contentedly. " The sea will be calm."

" Saa..I don't mind if it's a little rough." Fuji commented while slyly gazing at Tezuka with half open eyes.

Toying with his glasses as he frantically scribbled his captain's slightly uncomfortable reaction to the Tensai's smoothly spoken statement, Inui said in a matter-of-fact tone; " If anyone gets sea sick, I have here a special aqua revival energy juice mix."

Talk instantly suspended as several heads sweat dropped and Kaidoh's apprehensive hiss echoed about the interior, then Tezuka folded his arms, bowed his head, closed his eyes and firmly spoke. " Let's hope that wont be necessary."

Inui merely shrugged in reply and lively chatter broke out once more.

Soon, the mini bus was motoring along a straight road that ran beside a deep blue ocean, and Ryuzaki smiled at the teenagers exclamations of delight as she drove through the high gates of a huge marina.

Pointing out her window, the coach indicated a large silver launch as it sat rocking lightly at its moorings.

" There she is boys! The 'Going Merry' !"

With a drawn out hiss of brakes, the bus rolled to a halt and a pack of eager tennis players leapt from within to cheerfully snatch up their gear bags and follow the woman as Ryuzaki shook hands with the boats captain.

" Hi! I'm Roy! " he boomed as he smiled through his beard at the little group, then waved proudly at his sea going vessel. " Welcome aboard the ' Going Merry' folks! We'll be casting off about ten minutes so please make your self's at home!"

Wincing a little at the invitation so loudly delivered at point-blank range, the team from Seigaku strode up the steady gang plank and were met by two crew members who handled their baggage, then told them to sit wherever they wished.

Eiji instantly bolted for the forward deck, then stood at the bow with both arms outstretched and shouting; " I'm the king of the world nya!" at the top of his voice. Thrusting hands deep into his shorts pockets, Kaidoh scowled through his hair and hissed a low, " Idiot." While Takashi rubbed the back of his head and looked bemused. Oishi leaned over a railing to smile at the way the golden sun light danced on the rippling water and Fuji sidled up to Tezuka with a suggestive smile and a whispered; " Saa...Captain, shall we find a car to hide in?"

The stoic youth's only reply was a firm glare, then a detailed visual study of the sea gulls as they raucously screamed and wheeled overhead on grey and white wings.

Beneath their feet the deck began to vibrate as the engine bellowed into action, then the vessel settled into a steady hum as it backed out of its docking bay. Once clear of the confines, the great launch surged forward to glide smoothly across the glittering surface.

Holding the cool metal rail with both hands, Ryoma leaned back, tipped his head up and enjoyed the feel of the bracing wind whipping through his hair as a grinning Momo' joined him.

" It's going to be a great day hey Echizen?"

Large green-gold orbs briefly smiled up the taller youth and the black-haired head nodded a firm agreement.

The huge boat quickly slipped between the semi encircling rocky arms the marina's twin break waters, then with a loud roar and whoosh of spray the sleek vessel picked up speed to charge away in rapid bolt for the freedom of the boundless ocean.

Time lost all meaning and past unseen for the nine teenagers as the ' Going Merry' tore across its native element in a joyful sprint. Crowded into the bow, they let out a great cry of delight as a pod of Dolphins rushed in from the left to jostle for prime positions in the boats high pressure forward wave.

" NYA! LOOK AT THAT ONE!" yelled Eiji as he excitedly pointed out a huge old male leaping almost at his feet. Dark of skin, its back crisscrossed with the numerous rake marks baring evidence of past brawls with its brethren, the mighty sea beast shot clear of the water, then its jagged dorsal fin knifed beneath the surface once more. Flipping over, the stream lined animal sped on its back as it weaved its way over; then under its friends as a new dolphin took his place.

" Tezuka!" said Fuji as he caught his captain's full attention with a nudge to the ribs. Following the line of the Tensai's pointing finger, the Hazel-gold eyed youth watched a female and her half grown calf with a pleasure he couldn't hide. Sunlight briefly flashed on the rubbery grey skin as her dorsal broke the surface tension, then her offspring's head punched up and its blowhole opened; then closed with a low puff as the youngster breathed and dived.

Off to the side, Ryoma, Momo' and Kaidoh smiled as a young adult flew out of the sea to propel itself upward with a strong flick of its tail. For several seconds it hung suspended against the glorious back drop of the clear blue sky before arching its gleaming body and curving its way down back beneath the waves.

Close by his friends, Inui muttered to himself as he quickly took data. " Bottle nose dolphin. Full growth length, thirteen feet. Current observation of playful behavior showing great speed and agility. Complex, but highly social creature. A coastal animal, found in all the oceans of the world."

" Who cares about that!" laughed Momo' as the calf reappeared, its high pitched squeal sounding briefly before it slipped beneath the waves and peeled off from the main pod to follow its mother.

At the wheel of the launch, Roy grinned happily at his excited guests; but his happy expression turned into a concerned frown when one of his crew members to from his radio to pass him a short piece of paper that carried a storm warning.

" That's odd." he remarked while thoughtfully stroking his beard. " There were no bad weather reports earlier..must be squall. OK, we'll swing southward and avoid it."

Seeing the boat veer off course didn't bother the teenagers and their coach, but several cries of dismay went up as the dolphins swam away to play elsewhere. Rushing to the boat's stern, Eiji extended his right arm as he pleadingly called; " Come back nya!"

But the fins cutting the water steadily increased their distance and as he longingly gazed after them, the red head noticed a mass of dark storm cloud looming up menacingly behind them.

Up on the bridge, the captain also spied the threatening cluster and commanded his helmsman to steer north by north west. Yet the for all the boats maneuvering, the inexplicable storm seemed to follow them with single minded purpose and what was worse, it was steady over taking them. The wind started to howl like an angry wolf as the formally flat ocean whipped up into a tempest of rough waves that tossed the mighty launch like a cork.

Sheltered inside the spacious cabin the boys tried to remain calm, but it was rather hard to stay in control of ones fears when Eiji Kikumaru clung wide eyed and whimpering to his boy friend, Kaidoh Kaoru turned into a saucer eyed staring statue, Fuji Syusuke cheerfully mentioned how they were all going to drown and Ryoma Echizen sat back with his hands linked behind his head and muttered a bored sounding " Mada mada da ne" as the vessel wildly pitched sideways, then bucked like a crazed horse.

With a sudden violent shudder, the boat leaned drunkenly on its side and the steep angle sent nine teenage boys skidding across the floor in a screaming, shouting heap. Desperately clutching at each other, they flew out the open door then charged across the deck. Huge waves reared up, then broke over the group and in a flailing tangle of arms and legs accompanied by Momo's yell of " WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" rising above the deafening roar the wind and water; the Seigaku boys were thrown into the merciless ocean.

Freezing water closed in over their heads as the cold bit into them with a thousand needle like teeth. Kicking strongly, Tezuka was the first to break the surface and gasping for breath, he glared about wildly. Fuji surfaced beside him, his deep blue eyes wide open and filled with fear as he first saw his captain, then Momo' rear up just behind him. Inui's flattened hair showed up near by, then Kaidoh's bandana covered head erupted from the waves with a loud hiss. Staying close together, Eiji and Oishi thrashed toward them, then Takashi's floundering form popped up to gasp loudly and settle into a steady treading of water.

" Where's Echizen? " yelled Momo' as he frantically looked in every direction and despite their dire predicament the rest of the team paddled about calling the first years name.

Then something very unexpected happened. The wind dropped as suddenly as it had come up and the waves smoothed out to become a gentle rocking swell. A thick fog swirled over them, making them stick together as an Erie silence settled over them.

" Echizen! Echizen!" called Momo' as tears spilled freely down his cheeks and he pushed away the hands reaching to comfort him.

" Momoshiro..." began Tezuka gently but the bristle-haired youth refused to give up.

" His out there!" he sobbed desperately " We have to find him!"

.-.-.-.-.-

Groaning, Ryoma slowly peeled open his eyes and grimaced at the pain lancing through his skull. Suddenly aware of the fact that he was floating all alone on a vast ocean in the middle of nowhere while just barely managing to cling to a life ring, he fiercely blinked his eyes to will himself into full consciousness. Thick waves of cold mist swirled lazily about him and he could hardly see past the end of his own stretched out arm. Lips quirking into a lop sided half smirk, he held onto his sopping wet cap as he mumbled " Just great"

A sudden splash sounded close by, followed by the creak of a large wooden object and the low, heavy flap of a lax sail. Voices murmured through the fog and realizing it must be a search boat, Ryoma raised his voice in a frantic call for help.

There was an answering yell, then a huge white object loomed up out the mist to hang just above him. The dark-haired youth caught a quick glimpse of what appeared to be a smiling rams head with a sitting figure outlined atop it, then two hands appeared before him. Seizing the boy in a surprisingly strong grip, they lifted the startled teenager clear of the sea and Ryoma cried out in shock as he noticed there seemed to be nothing attached to the hands! Reaching up to grip the wrists, he saw for the first time the incredibly long arms that were rapidly retracting, then a face framed by black hair and topped with a yellow straw hat became visible to young mans wondering eyes.

Two large orbs centered by great black pupils studied him a moment then a youthful voice cheerfully spoke. " Hi! Have you got any food?"

To be continued...


	2. we be pirates!

Hi to all!

Analine: I liked that line too!

Dnks Girls: My reactions to your review.

1: YAY! I caught their interest..even through FF net stuffed up my wonderful blurb...

2: I have been on many a boat ride with Dolphins because I use to drive a Dolphin research boat.TRUE!

3: I can swim very well, but cold water is unpleasent

4: And I am continuing!

Dragonshadows: Welcome to my world of writing. I like your name, and here is more.

Inui's bastard love child: Ok! Ok! Settle down! Here's the next chapter! Put the juice down and stop looking at me like that..oh heck..its blue...I'm doomed...

Your name: Heehee...Like your style. Yes, it's POT meets PIRATES!

Mild yaoi warning...very mild...ok?

Disclaimer...No, I don't own any of them...copies of the manga maybe, DVD's I PAID for and alot of posters...but not the show itself!

STORY: Tora Macaw.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blinking like an owl in the daylight, Ryoma peered through half closed lids at the lanky youth holding him as his befuddled mind processed the question.

" Wha..?" he finally breathed, causing his rescuer to cock his head to one side as he studied the stranger intently.

" Have you got any food? I'm hungry!." Keeping a firm grip on the back of Ryoma's sodden jacket so the raven-haired boy dangled uncomfortably, the grinning hat wearing teenager held his right hand palm up under the dripping boy's nose. " Give me whatever food you've got!"

" Oy Luffy!" called a voice in a tone that made both young men turn their heads toward the deck and Ryoma blinked once more as he stared at the person standing there.

Blond hair fell halfway across his face, obscuring his left eye in a manner that reminded the Seigaku singles star of Fudomine's Akira Kamio, but that was strictly where the resemblance ended. He was tall and lean with a somewhat sly look about him as he stood, legs braced a short way apart and hands thrust deep into the pockets of his grey trousers. A yellow shirt with vertical lines running through it hung loosely on his slender frame as smoke curled up from the cigarette dangling from his lips like that of a firing steam engine. A spiral scar marred the skin just above one visible dark eye and as Ryoma watched, he slowly lifted a hand to rub thoughtfully at the black stubble sprouting on his chin.

" Luffy!" he barked again, drawing a huge grin from the straw hat. " Stop your damn begging and bring him down here!"

" Sure!" he yelled cheerfully as he extended his very long arm to deposit a startled Ryoma on the deck at the man's feet. " But I get first dibbs if he has food!"

" Idiot." muttered the man in a gruffly affectionate manner, then he turned his attention to the now glaring stranger. An amused smirk at the child's apparent ferocity curved his lips so the cigarette momentarily flipped upwards, then he leaned from the hips to study the scowling youth.

" I don't bite." he said at length. " Who are you, and what are doing out here hmm? Your ship sink? What was its name?"

" Mada, mada." growled Ryoma as he sat back on his heels and gripped his aching head. Standing straight, his questioner stared down his nose as his expression turned thoughtful.

" Mada Mada? Never heard of that ship." Half turning his head, he called to someone beyond the dark-haired youth's vision. " Chopper! The boy's sick!"

" Not surprising." answered a trembling voice as a shadow fell across Ryoma and his green-gold orbs went wide, then squeezed shut. Groaning painfully, he again clutched his head as his skull felt like it had been split and his roiling stomach churned threateningly.

" Mada mada. I must have hit my head. I'm dreaming." the teenager moaned as he pondered the appearance speaker. Peering through half closed lids, Ryoma risked a second look and spent a moment drinking in the view of small, blue nosed creature wearing a huge pink top hat and sporting a pair of antlers on either side of it before completely losing control of his body.

Pitching forward, he felt his belly give a great heave and he miserably spewed a great gout of sea water. Limbs trembling uncontrollably, the dark-haired youth expelled what must have been half the ocean, then collapsed onto his side with the kind of long suffering groan of the damned that caused the strange animal to turn to his friend and ask him to carry the now unconscious boy into his cabin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sea was cold and steadily growing colder by the minute. Loose clothing that threatened to drag the youths under had been discarded and the eight teenagers fighting for their lives in the merciless ocean were beginning to feel the first unmistakable stirrings of despair. They had all ready lost one member of their group to the icy depths and now it seemed certain they were going to lose another. Eiji, his head cradled in Oishi's arms, lay on his back; limbs trailing limply from his torso as skin turned milk white and his breathing grew shallow. He had been trembling from the frigid element but now, even the tremors were beginning to cease as his pale young body gave up in surrender.

" NO!" cried the master of the moon volley in anguish as the others crowded close and did there best to warm the red head with their own feeble body heat. " Eiji! Hold on, please! Eiji..EIJI!"

" It's no use." murmured Kaido through chattering teeth as he felt his own strength giving out. " Echizen is gone and Eiji will soon be joining him..."

" SHUT UP!" roared Momo' at once as he desperately struck out at the pale-eyed youth and missed. " Ryoma is out there...Alive! "

" Momo'..." he sighed wearily, but the wild eyed, bristle-haired youth refused to listen.

" I said...SHUT UP! Do hear me you mindless mamushi? SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The bandana wearing youth sadly eyed the grief stricken powerhouse a moment, then closed his eyes as he turned away to rest his head on Inui's shoulders. " So...tired." he whispered as he clung to his boyfriend with lax fingers. " So...very tired..."

Lifting the dangerously drowsy teenager into his arms, the spiky-haired juice fiend traded a despairing glance with Tezuka then rocked his shaking lover like a small child while crying bitter tears into his head gear.

Unable to offer comfort or relief from their ordeal, the captain of Seigaku allowed himself the luxury of shedding a few hopeless tears of his own as he regarded the almost unconscious Tensai cradled in his own arms. Pressing his lips to the honey-coloured hair, he gazed about mournfully, then fixed his hazel-gold orbs onto Takashi. Incredibly, he still seemed quite well, but the stoic leader sensed that soon enough, even his amazing strength would give out and the thought of the cheerful, shy and sometimes crazy youth dying all alone filled Tezuka with a profound sorrow that made him all the more determined to hang on.

Mist continued to swirl about them and the proud teenager had no idea if the boat they had been on had sunk or was searching for them a few scant miles away. Also, he had lost all sense of time as his watch had ceased to work and it seemed like they had been floating for hours. He could feel the cold seeping into his bones and numbing his senses. He could faintly hear Takashi's voice shouting at him from a great distance as the freezing wetness closed in over his mouth and nose, then completely covered his head. Sleep beckoned and he was gladly slipping into its soothing embrace when he was suddenly lifted clear of his frigid cradle and unceremoniously dumped onto the hard wood of a boat deck.

Faintly realizing his deliverance, he stared up at the person looming over him with glazed eyes before lapsing into a black, dreamless slumber.

Shaking uncontrollably, Takashi huddled beside his captain and repeatedly called his name as he frantically shook the youth's shoulders and hardly paid attention to the lanky blond leaning over him, until the man seized his collar and forcefully yanked him back.

" We have to warm him up!" he barked in a tone that brooked no argument. Releasing the brown-haired teenager with a flick of his wrist, he raised his eyes to watch his rubber limbed ship mate deposit two more pale and near drowned people on the forward deck. Filling his lungs, he called out to the concentrating, hat wearing youth. " Luffy! How many more?"

Dropping a pair of dark haired youths so tightly intertwined together the blond feared he would need a crowbar to pry them apart, Luffy gave him a cheerful thumbs up then vigorously rubbed at his nose as he answered. " Those two are the last. Have they got any food Sanji? All this work is making me hungry!"

" And when are you ever not hungry?" cut in a new voice, making the straw hat wearing teenager grin broadly at his cranky friend. " Now shut up! I'm trying to sleep!"

Reaching the dozing, green-haired man in three long strides, Sanji dealt him a hard whack clean across the back of his head while shouting; " Get up damn it! We need help here!"

Leaping to his feet with an explosive yell, the now wide awake sleeper briefly menaced the blond with three swiftly drawn blades then reluctantly turned to study the pile of soaked ship wreck survivors sprawled out before him. Sheathing his blades with a loud snick, he stalked up to the nearest one and stared into his deathly pale face.

" This one's dead." he snapped while flinging an arm at Eiji. " Better dump him back overboard."

" Oh no, no Zoro!" cried the tiny, bi-peddled reindeer as he nervously lifted the lax head in his arms. " His still breathing..see?"

" They are all breathing." remarked a long nosed male as he assisted his little friend. " But almost frozen stiff." Firmly tucking thick blankets around the unconscious teenagers, he turned his attention to the youth sit sitting cross leggard up on the figure head. " Good thing you're long sighted! See any sign of their ship? "

" Not a thing!" came the swift and somewhat disappointed reply. " Nothing to salvage and no food!" Leaping down from his favourite perch, the young man rushed up to Sanji as the blond lifted a honey-haired youth in his arms and spoke in a pleading whine. " Can I have something to eat?"

" Shit Luffy, you just had lunch!" he grumbled around his ever present cigarette. " Give us hand ...then I'll fix you a snack."

" Alright!" whooped the straw hat joyfully as he scooped up the red head and trailed in his friends wake while chanting " Food! Food!" like a mantra.

Long nose followed carrying a youth with short, black hair, while the swords man strolled behind him; A bandana wearing youth tucked under his left arm, a bristle-haired one held under his right, and a messy haired, regal looking one slung over one shoulder like a sack.

As they all disappeared below deck, the brown-haired youth lying beside his lean, spiky haired friend suddenly rolled over, vomited up a huge amount of water, then groggily sat up. Seeing a pair of liquid brown eyes framed by amber coloured hair, Takshi peered bleary eyed for a moment then slurred; " Ryuzaki sensai?"

" Who?" replied an unfamiliar voice. " Ry-u-za-ki?"

Blinking rapidly to clear his vision, the young man wondered how the old coach had suddenly become so young and to his eyes, so very beautiful. " Coach, " he mumbled as his lids drooped " You look good."

Rich, feminine laughter greeted his drunk-like comment causing the youth's eyes to flash open and see the woman clearly for the first time. " Your not my Sensai!"

" No." she answered with a smile. " I'm Nami."

" Na-mi." muttered the teenager in confusion, then he gasped, his eyes going wide with sudden remembrance. " Our boat! The storm!" Swinging around, he saw Inui lying motionless beside him under a blanket. " My god! INUI!" he yelled while scrambling around on his knees. Shooting an apprehensive look at the woman, Takashi desperately blurted out; " The others! Where are the others?"

" Relax kid." broke in a new voice and the fearful teenager lifted his head to meet the slightly amused eye of a lanky blond. " Your friends are safe and I'm.." he paused to arch his back and grimace dramatically , " ...tired from carrying half dead bodies!"

" Now Sanji," the woman purred seductively as she indicated the spiky-haired youth trembling beneath his blanket. " Please take him to Chopper and Your task will be over."

Big red love hearts instantly erupted in the man's eyes and much to Takashi's shear amazement, he momentarily floated in mid-air as his limbs loosely writhed like intoxicated serpents. " Anything for _you_ Nami-chan!" he gushed, then scooped up Inui in a smooth, flowing movement to cheerfully bare him away.

Giggling behind her right hand, the young woman laid her left one on her guest's arm as she suggested he follow her to his friends.

Somewhat apprehensive over hearing the name "Chopper", the Seigaku burner trailed doubtfully in her wake as ahead of them, the blond guy vanished through an open doorway with his team mate.

Once through the ornate framed entrance way, the youth was both excited and relived to see his companions obviously being taken care of by a few people moving among them with steaming cups and keeping them warm with thick, dry blankets. What he wasn't prepared for and made him gasp with shock at the sight of it, was a very small deer that walked on its hind legs and seemed to be directing the treatments in a high, nervous tone as it spoke.

Lifting a trembling finger, Takashi stuttered; " Tha...tha.. animal!...That's a ...DEER!"

Darting behind the legs of a man who's long nose put Pinocchio to shame, the creature peered around the barrier and said reproachfully; " I am a civilized Reindeer, and a doctor. I'm not an _animal!_"

" He is Chopper." said Nami gently as she peered up at Takashi. " Please don't insult him."

" Ah...sorry..ah...Chopper." mumbled the youth as sweat drops pearled on his head and he nervously rubbed them away. " It's just..well..I've never _seen..._"

" Understandable." grumbled the deer as he shuffled out from behind his protector and slowly approached a faintly groaning Tezuka with a stone bowl held firmly between his cloven hooves. " You and your friends are lucky to be alive. Another ten minutes and it would have been too late."

Takashi's throat bobbed as he gulped fearfully, then he watched in fascination as his semiconscious captain was gently propped up by needle-nose and carefully fed a small amount of the contents of the bowl. Tezuka's head briefly tossed about as he feebly fought against the bitter mixture then he lapsed back into a relaxed sleep.

Large eyes turning grim, the doctor turned his attention to a lean, red-haired youth Takashi instantly knew to be Eiji. The acrobatic half of the golden pair lay still as death, his entire body concealed beneath a layer of blankets so only his pale face and untidy mass of flame coloured mop were visible.

" This one is in a bad way." Stated the deer with a tremor in his voice.

" EIJI!" cried the standing youth as rushed to his friend's side, causing Chopper to yelp and hide behind both the legs of long snout and a broad shouldered green haired man who had swaggered up to join the little group.

Turning desperate eyes to the staring trio, the young man pleaded for reassurance his friend would be alright.

" Mada mada" suddenly broke in a wonderfully familiar voice and Ryoma causally stepped out from behind the three to smirk at his startled team mate. " The Doctor here is very skilled, Takashi Sempai."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A low moan escaped from Momo's lips as the young man tossed restlessly on his pallet. Cool, damp blankets slid away to be replaced by warm, dry ones and a woman's voice spoke softly. Reassured, the bristle-haired youth began to settle; but then a vision of his lost lover swung up to hover before him and his chest heaved with a low, sobbing call. " Echizen...oh, Ryoma!"

" Mada, mada." whispered a voice in his ear, that was followed by the sound of someone moving away as a soothing presence remained to kneel beside him. The feather light touch of rough finger tips ghosted through his hair in an all too familiar manner that made his broken heart weep anew.

" I've lost him." he gasped desolately at the owner of the hands now stroking his face. " My Echizen...is gone!"

" Have I gone Momo' sempai?" came a somewhat amused reply that finally penetrated Momo's grief stricken mind and caused him to sit bolt upright, his large purple orbs shining with burning hope, then recognition as the all too real looking boy beside him made a great show of studying himself. " Last time I looked, I could have sworn I was alive."

" RYOMA!" he yelled and with an aching cry, he threw his arms around the youth to crush him against his chest.

" Hey!" hissed a sour voice nearby. " Get a room or keep it down, I'm trying to sleep."

But for once, Kaido's angry snarl made the bristle-haired youth's spirits soar and he almost let go of Ryoma as he was overwhelmed with the sudden insane desire to rush over and kiss the mamushi senseless for just being alive. Instead, he settled for holding his little team mate close as his eyes probed the twilight gloom of the cabin in search of the others.

Tezuka and Fuji lay side by side, eyes closed in state of deep slumber, while a wide awake and fearful Oishi cuddled an unconscious Eiji, whose rasping breath rang out in a dreadful song of suffering. Close by, Takashi kept a steady vigil and as Momo' turned his gaze back to Kaido, he noticed Inui for the first time, huddled in against the mamushi's side as he trembled in his sleep.

Seeing all his team mates together, the purple-eyed teenager's breath exploded as he hadn't realised he had been holding it and he held Ryoma close to his heart as happy tears streamed down his face. " We're alive! We're alright! and we're safe!" Brows suddenly drawing down as he noticed Oishi's stricken expression and fact that Eiji's breathing was beginning to sound like water splashing over stones, the bristle-haired powerhouse swept the room with his gaze and asked " Where are we?"

With a loud groan of protesting hinges, a large door suddenly swung open; flooding the semi-darkness with bright sunshine as a loud voice cheerfully spoke. " Welcome aboard my ship..."

" Whose ship?" rumbled a deep tone like distant thunder, causing the lanky, needle-nosed speaker to step aside so as to let the smiling straw hat wearer stroll in and fix his dazed guests with a broad smile. " I'm Luffy!" he announced, then he extended his arms in a grand, sweeping gesture to draw the youths attention to their surroundings. " I'm captain and this my ship..The Going Merry!"

Five sets of eyes blinked in rapid confusion, then Momo' broke the spell by sniggering into his right hand. " The boat we came from was called Going Merry." he cheerfully informed his staring audience. " and this boat looks nothing like it!"

" Really?" asked the wide eyed youth whose black hair just touched his large orbs where it hung from under his head gear. " That's awesome! But..." he broke off to rub his chin and gaze contemplatively at the low beamed ceiling. " I never heard of there being two ships with the same name..well no matter!" Huge grin returning to light up his entire being, he beamed happily as he addressed his remarks to Momo'. " Were you going to the Grand Line too? Cause I'm going there and I'm going to get the One Piece!"

" Huh?" broke in Kaido with an accompanying hiss as swung his legs off the bed and stood shakily. " What the hell are you talking about?"

" Doesn't know about it. Good." drawled the deep voiced speaker near the door in a manner that made the bandana wearing teenager glare at him.

" Mada, mada." grumbled Ryoma as he flicked an irritated look the mamushi's way. " We've never heard of a " Grand Line," but if it's anything like a Grand Slam, then count me in!"

" AH!" exclaimed Momo' brightly as he nodded. " A Grand Slam! Is The One Piece some kind of trophy?"

Now it was Luffy's turn to stare as he pondered the strangers words. Beside him, the green-haired swordsman casually rested his hands on his blade hilts as he spoke. " A Grand "Slam" sounds like a good fight. Hey kid!" he rapped out while stabbing an imperious finger at the short haired singles star. " What's the style and what's the prize?"

Sticking his nose in the air, Ryoma linked his hands behind his head as he answered with a smugly superior air. " Oh, normally open style. Prizes are trophies, sponsorship, lots of money.."

" MONEY!" shouted several excited voices at once and the short youth stared in mild wonderment at the flashing eyes and greedy expressions crowding the doorway.

Vigorously rubbing his hands together, Luffy chuckled and muttered the words " Spon..ser...ship! I'll have a new Ship! Maybe a fleet!"

The others however had hardly heard beyond the word " Money" and enthusiastic chatter had broken out among the crew.

Eiji's pain filled groan as he arched his back and fought to breath effectively cut through all conversation as the tiny reindeer pushed his way through to his patent and Oishi angrily berated his team mates for discussing tennis at a time like this.

In the hush that followed mumbled apologies and muted rambles about prizes, Chopper examined the sweat soaked red head then fixed Luffy with a stern, dark look. " I have to prepare a special medicine, but it must fresh. When can we make landfall?"

Whipping a sea chart out of hammer space, Luffy studied it a moment, then yelled for Nami to steer for the south-east. Turning to his little friend, he informed the ships doctor they would reach Ryoga's Island within the hour.

A slight twitch danced briefly on the creature's face, then he turned to speak quietly to Oishi as the smooth-haired teenager begged his team mate to hold on. " I'll do what I can." he said nervously. " But one word of warning, when we make landfall, keep close to the ship and stick together. It's not known as the" island of the lost" for nothing."

Quiet talk restarted among the ships crew members, and as Ryoma listened to some of the excitedly whispered comments about " Grand Slam", some of Takashi's shy explanations and Kaido's savagely abrupt ones as he fretted over Inui, the small youth tipped his head back to fix his green-gold orbs on his boyfriend's face.

" Momo' Sempai, are we all talking about the same thing?"

To be continued...


End file.
